


Nobody Should Be All Alone on Christmas

by smolfluffqueen



Series: Holidays With Newt [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence needs some love, Fluff, M/M, So much blushing, credence is happy, hot chocolate and Christmas cookies, my two gay children smile at each other and it's nice, newt gives it to him, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffqueen/pseuds/smolfluffqueen
Summary: Credence's mother hates Christmas, so, by extension, she expects him to hate it too. Credence, however, wishes to be a part of a family, to be happy and to celebrate Christmas, a dream that doesn't come true until he meets Newt, a Christmas addict, who invites him out of the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Christmas time and I'm feeling sad, so I have this! I love these two, and Creredence deserves all of the love in the world, okay, all of it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)!

Credence, unlike what seemed like everyone else, has never had a Christmas. His mother outlawed them when he was a child, saying that the holiday “made people forget about Jesus”. Sometimes, when he was passing out flyers, he’d see families walk by, gift laden and happy, and he’d allow himself to imagine that he was one of them.

  
But he knew he never would be.

  
\--  
Newt _loved_ Christmas.

  
The very idea of Christmas excited him, what with it bringing snow, presents, and his (albeit, few) friends. Christmases at Hogwarts, however, had always been his favorite.

  
Christmas shopping, however, was a nightmare.

  
Sure, he knew what to get his beasts, because they were always straightforward in what they wanted. Buying for humans, however, was intensely more complicated.

  
Most of them didn’t even tell you directly what they wanted, they just avoided the question, dropping the occasional hint, and then getting disappointed when you didn’t decipher the clues well enough to find out what exactly they wanted.

  
Honestly, he was happy he had so few friends, it left him with less present shopping to do.

  
Newt bought a dress for Queenie (he was so awkward that he had just grabbed one at random), a hat for Tina, and a remember all for Jacob, since he seemed to be enchanted by anything remotely magical, and it would, maybe, help him remember when Queenie’s birthday was.

  
He was walking back to the Goldstein's apartment, arm laden with bags, when he saw the New Salamer’s boy, Credence, standing on a street corner, shivering, flyers in hand.

  
Newt approached him cautiously, not wanting to scare him off, and when he reached Credence, he held out a flyer, and Newt took it, placing it in his coat.

  
“Why are you here? I, mean, it’s Christmas Eve, and I’d think you’d rather be with your mum.” Newt stammered, not meeting Credence's eyes.

  
“Ma says the message is too important for any holiday, no matter the weather.” Credence mumbled, looking at the ground. And she won’t let us celebrate Christmas, s-she says it’s too commercialized.”

  
To Newt, the very idea of not celebrating Christmas because it was ‘commercialized’ was blasphemous. Christmas was a time of joy and family, not a time of standing on a street corner giving out flyers in the cold.

  
No, he would not stand for this.

  
“Well, how about going for a hot chocolate?” Newt replied. If he couldn’t give Credence a full fledged Christmas, the least he could do was get him out of the cold for a little while.

  
Credence’s cheeks tinged pink, and he shuffled the flyers nervously. “Ma says I have to stay until I give all of ‘em out, sir.”

  
“Call me Newt,” Their eyes met for a moment, but Credence ducked his head back down, cheeks turning even more pink. “What your mother doesn’t know won’t kill her, you know.”

  
\--  
Credence was having a dilemma.

  
If he left his corner for a hot chocolate with this strange man (what kind of name was Newt, anyways? British people are weird.) he could possibly be punished if he was seen, but then again, a cute British guy was asking him to come inside out of the cold for a drink.

  
His mind seemed to scream that no, this was _not_ a good idea, but he gave in.

  
After a few moments of silence, Credence nodded, making the other man smile.

  
Jesus Christ, he probably looked like a tomato.

  
Credence followed Newt silently, trailing behind him him. Newt seemed adverts to this, because he stopped, nearly making Credence run into him, and told him to walk next to him.

  
Credence did so, and they reached a small apartment building. In an instant, they went from standing outside to standing in a small apartment, which was thankfully empty, and Credence passed out.  
\--  
Newt hurried to the kitchen, ready to inform the boy of how awesome magic was, when he heard a loud thud.

  
At first, he considered his suitcase a suspect, but then he stepped back into the living room and saw Credence, pale as a ghost, and passed out on the floor.

  
Oh dear.  
\--  
Credence awoke what felt like days later on an unfamiliar bed, with a nightstand next to it that held hot chocolate and several comically large Christmas cookies.

  
Credence reached out to take the drink, and then he remembered why he was here. He had been tempted by a witch.

  
Well, ma always said that the devil and his tempters would be attractive, and she definitely wasn't lieing.

  
The witch, Newt, was sat in a chair at the foot of his bed, asleep. Credence slowly attempted to get out of the bed, but Newt woke up before he reached the doorway.

  
“I thought you'd stay asleep forever.” Newt gave him a small smile. “Of course, Tina and Queenie wouldn't be happy to find a sleeping beauty in their guest room, so.”

  
Wait, hold the phone.

  
He could (and probably was) over analyzing this, but had Newt just called him attractive? Like, he knew that he wasn't, of course, his mother had told him that too many times for it to be a lie, but still.

  
Credence could see Newt’s cheeks heat up, and he, himself, started to blush again, so they were stuck in a cycle of blushing where neither of them dared to speak.

  
“You're a witch.” Credence said, breaking the silence.

  
“I prefer Wizard, actually, but yes.” Newt met his eyes again, and Credence found himself getting lost in them. “It's not poisoned, you know.” Newt nodded toward the hot chocolate and cookies, but Credence was still wary.

  
He picked up the cup (it had Santa on it, which Credence snorted at) and took a small sip and found it to be the best hot chocolate he’d ever had, even though he'd only ever had it once before.

  
Credence drained the cup and Newt looked on in silence. When he was finished, Credence say the cup down on the nightstand and cleared his throat.

  
“Thank you.” Newt’s face broke out into a smile, and Credence found himself blushing again. “For, not leaving me on the floor and giving me food, I suppose.”

  
“You're welcome.” Credence suddenly remembered his mother, his home, and how she was definitely going to beat him when he got home, as it was way too late for him to be out.

  
Credence stood up, panicked, and Newt pulled him down onto the foot of the bed, next to him. “Your mother won't remember you being out late, don't worry.”

  
He should have been worried, he knew, about what this witch had done to his mother, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

  
Newt handed him a cookie, and then picked one up himself. “Cheers.” Newt grinned, knocking their cookies together.

  
Credence smiled and took a small bite out of his cookie, and started to wonder what it would be like to stay, only to be brought back into reality by the chiming of a grandfather clock, informing him that it was midnight. Christmas Day.

  
“Merry Christmas, Credence.” Newt grinned, putting an arm around Credence’s shoulders.

  
“Merry Christmas, Newt.” Credence smiled.

  
Credence sat in silence with Newt as they finished off the plate of cookies, watching the snow fall.

  
“You could stay, if you want.” Newt’s voice broke the silence, and Crendence stiffened. “I've- uh, I'm writing a book, you see, about magical creatures, and I could use some help, um, taking care of them, and I thought that you would- I mean, considering your mum and all-”

  
“Newt?” Credence interrupted Newt’s ramblings, shell shocked.

  
It was Christmas, and Newt had given him the best gift he could imagine- a chance to get away from his adoptive family.

  
“Yes?”

  
“I'd love to.” Newt’s face broke out into a brilliant grin, and Credence laughed.

  
Christmas to Credence , from then on, was the best day in the world, especially when it was spent with Newt.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is Kylo-trash-squad if you want to request more of this bc I'm Crewt trash


End file.
